


The Girl With The Pies

by WaywardDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff to Smut, Pies, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDemons/pseuds/WaywardDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Visits the new local bakery and discovers some awesome Pie. He asks to meet the person who made it and meets You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With The Pies

Dean threw himself down into the table with a thud. He ached, even down deep to his bones he ached. He and Sammy had just finished a case; one that started as just a simple ghost haunting. Things went south quickly after that huge mistake.

He had dropped of Sam per his request at the hotel, something about being too tired to go out and prowl the town. He was under the assumption that Dean was going to the bar, not the local bakery that even at this odd hour of the night was still open.

“Welcome sugar. What can I get you today?” Dean’s eyes raked up the woman slowly. She was only a few years older, but still good looking. She wore a friendly smile, one that wasn’t as fake as the other she gave to most the guests that made their way into here.

Dean licked his lower lip, “What kind of pie do you have?”

“Apple, Banana cream, Blackberry, Cherry, Coconut Cream, Key Lime, Lemon Meringue, Peach, Pecan, and Pumpkin.” She finished the list proudly. Dean smiled at the small little bump up she did afterwards.

“Well, all of that sounds perfect. But let’s see how Cherry Pie is.” Dean gave her his best smile, the one that reached the corners on his mouth and could swoon the girls off their feet. And it worked, Dean watched the blush appear on her cheeks before she turned to retrieve his pie.

Dean tapped his fingers on the table, patiently awaiting his pie. His phone vibrated in his pocket, forcing Dean to pry his eyes off the view from the open window, only to see it wasn’t important.

The waitress returned setting the neatly cut slice of pie in front of him. “Looked perfect.” Dean said rubbing his hands together. “Thank you,” Dean noticed the name tag for the first time, “Cindy.”

“Can I get you anything else sugar?” Cindy asked, placing a hand on her hip.

“Coffee.” Dean said, picking up his spoon ready to dig into his pie. Steam still wafted its way up towards Dean’s nose and made his stomach grumble with anticipation. He smiled, noticing the scoop of ice cream that Cindy had set off to the side of his pie.

With hunger in his eyes he dropped the scoop of ice cream on top of his pie. And, finally, he dug in. His mouth watered even more at the flavor explosions in his mouth. The Cherry’s were just the right amount of sour to contrast with the sweet of the sauce. The ice cream cooled it to just the right temperature so Dean didn’t burn his tongue. The crust, It crumbled in Dean’s mouth.

The watress returned with Dean’s coffee, finding his plate already licked clean. “Uh, would you like another slice?” She asked.

Dean looked up at her, “Yes. Please. Apple this time? And who made this?” Dean had never felt compelled to ask before, but for some reason this time, he needed to know who had made this amazing thing that seemed to disappear instantly.

Cindy laughed, “The Baker is actually here, would you like to meet them?” She pointed to the kitchen with her thumb.

Dean looked over the woman’s shoulder, peering into the kitchen from what he could see. He couldn’t see much, but could hear the clanking of dishes, could smell the wonderful things being produced. “Oh I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“Okay sugar. I’ll be back with that apple pie.” She gave him a wink and retreated away.

Dean looked out the window and allowed himself to get lost in the view. The tree’s and mountains lulling him into a calm he wasn’t used to. His body started to ache again, his muscles tired from the fighting, his hands still cracked and finally clotting at the cuts.

“One slice of Apple pie.” A new voice broke Dean from his day dream. He turned slowly to you, noticing first the white of your outfit compared to the blue of Cindy’s. “Cindy told me to deliver it. Said something about how you asked to meet me?”

“I uh-“ Dean took a moment, licking his lips. “Yes. I did. That was the best cherry pie I have ever tasted. I just needed to tell you that.”

You felt the blush creeping on your cheeks and instantly looked down to see your flower covered uniform. “Thank you. The apple is our best seller. But you want to know what one is the best?” Dean nodded. You leaned down, making sure no one was listening in. “Blackberry, and Peach. Mix them together and its… literal heaven.”

Dean laughed at this, twirling the spoon between his fingers. “Heaven you say?” He looked down at his slice of apple pie. Steam still rose from it, but due to the lack of him eating, it was starting to cool.

“Yup. Here.” You stood, “You have to try it.”

“Yes please.” Dean said, but you were already walking away, going off to get the pies for him to try.

You returned quickly, a tray in your hands. You set it down and slid into the seat across from Dean as if you had known him for years. Dean didn’t mind, instead he licked his lips and warmed his hands in anticipation for whatever it was you were going to be teaching him.

On the tray you had provided pies for him, and for yourself. You also brought along a glass of milk since this was typically the only way you could conceive finishing off the pie. Dean moved his slice of apple pie over, allowing easier access to the new concoction in front of him.

“Okay, so the peach pie is on the bottom, then you have a layer of ice cream, and finally Black berry pie.” You pointed to your masterpiece.

Dean nodded in acceptance, watching eagerly to be told what to do next. “Okay.”

“And you just simply…” You sliced your fork down the pies, equally cutting into them both slowly. “And…” You fed your first bite to Dean, both of you leaning forward as Dean graciously accepted the bite of food.

His lips wrapped around the fork and a loud moan left him as you retreated the fork. He chewed slowly, eyes closed as if he was savoring every last bite. Finally, he finished, and his eyes opened in a haze and fell back to you.

“That was…” He started, but found the words unable to surface. You practically jumped in your chair, feeding yourself the next few bites and hearing Dean follow your lead and feed himself. “How?”

“I don’t know. I think I spent too much time in the kitchen one day and got bored.” You blushed again, wringing your hands in front of you.

“Well, you getting bored was awesome.” Dean scooped the last bite into his mouth and leaned back, stuffed. He pat his stomach and gave off another small moan in satisfaction.

“Thank you.” You said, tapping your fingers on the table. Suddenly you felt so out of place, so nervous to be sitting across from this man. “I uh- actually have to get back. Still have goods to make.” You gave a halfhearted chuckle.

“Right, yeah.” Dean leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

“Thank you though.” You rose from your position, wiping at your apron and hating the fact that you even wore it out here. “Oh, and don’t forget the milk, it is the best thing afterwards.” You gave Dean a small wink and left him. retreating back to your second home, the kitchen, where various starts of deserts had been started, and abruptly stopped. You sighed getting back into the groove of things for the next few hours of your shift.

Cindy approached Dean with a coffee pot in hand, “Refill sugar?” she asked.

“No than you. Just the bill. I am stuffed.” Again, Dean patted at his stomach, as if the waitress could see just how much it had grown.

“Actually. Y/N took care of it.” Cindy smiled. “Said to tell you it was on the house.”

“What?” Dean asked, but Cindy was already walking away, asking another gentleman down the way if he would like more coffee.

* * *

“Okay! I’m off, see you tomorrow Cindy.” You clocked out, punching in a few numbers and hitting accept. You waved to Cindy, your graveyard partner in crime as you liked to call her. Typically, it was just the two of you for hours on end, thus allowing the two of you to grow close.

She waved back, gave you a small smile, and returned her attention to the table of four that had just walked in. without hesitation you left, crowds of people arriving would mean you could easily get roped back into the kitchen, and you were already so tired from working a double that you couldn’t even conceive working anymore.

You slid your key into your car, unlocking the door quickly. You took a moment to watch the sunrise, marveling at the colors painted before you.

“Hey, Y/N is it?” Dean approached you cautiously with his hands in his pockets. You nodded, gripping your keys tighter. “I just wanted to say thanks for the pie. And to pay you back. Want to go get a drink?”

“I don’t think any bars are open at this time.” You motioned to the sun rise going on in front of you.

Dean’s eyes left you for a moment to see, realizing quickly that it was so early. Dean laughed, “Actually, I thought we’d go find a nice little spot off the high way.”

“Okay creepy.” You stood in your open doorway, the keys in your hand ready to strike if needed against Dean. “Look you’re a really nice guy, funny, hot, but I’ not sure.”

“Oh no, I promise-“ Dean raised his hands in defense, “Wait did you say hot?” He cocked his head to the side, his lip curled into a smile.

“Yeah?” You asked.

Dean scoffed, but quickly shook off the new found confidence waking up inside him. “Look, I just picked up a 12 pack and I thought we could talk.” He still held his hands up, as if reassuring you he had no intentions of hurting you.

You eyed him, looking him up and down while you thought about his proposal. A morning with the guy couldn’t possibly kill you could it? “Talk?”

“Talk.” Dean finally lowered his arms, his serious face gone and the smile returning to it instead

“Okay fine.” You locked your car do before shutting it again. “Your car?” you asked, searching the parking lot for it. Dean nodded and motioned for you to follow him.

* * *

You had to admit, Dean had some class. He parked his car in a clearing, turning the radio on low and pulling a blanket out of the back seat. You watched with curiosity I your eyes as he threw the blanket down on the grass before you both, he returned to the car, only to grab an ice chest and place in it on rear your ‘picnic.’

Dean sat first, patting the black and red striped blanket for you to join. “So, how did you discover your amazing ability for pie making?” He opened the ice chest and pulled out two beers, handing you one after prying off the lid.

“I uh-“ You laughed accepting the cold drink. “My mom was a huge influence. She was always in the kitchen, always cooking these extravagant meals for just us. And when I was old enough she sat me down and taught me everything she knows. But there’s something about baking that just sets me at ease. I mean don’t get me wrong, I can cook anything you give me, but I’m not sure. Baking has rules, measurements, timing has to be so perfect, and something about that is just…”

“Wow.”

“Sorry. I got lost there.” You took a long drink, letting the cool liquid hit your stomach. “What about you? I don’t think I have seen you in the diner before. Are you new in town?”

“Just passing through. I am a sales rep.” Dean smiled when he heard you laugh. “Yup. Suit and tie and everything.” He laughed this time, shaking his head and looking out over the field. The sun was up now, the sky a light shade of blue. “Me and my brother go around from city to city, traveling the wide open states together.”

“And he works with you?” You asked, taking another sip of your beer.

“Yeah.” Dean seemed lost, day dreaming again.  

“Gosh that must be nice. I haven’t seen or heard from my sister in years. Not since… never mind.” You shook the thought away, feeling the tightness in your throat happening.

Dean cracked open too more beers, handing you a new one and taking your now empty one. “Sorry didn’t mean to get all deep.”

“Its okay, I didn’t realize it would either. So tell me Dean, what’s in a little town like this for a big shot like you?”

“The most amazing pie I have ever tasted.” Dean leaned forward. “And thank you.” His voice was lower, huskier, and sexier.

“For?” You asked, blushing.

Dean took a long drink, finishing another beer and looking over at yours. “You called me, what was it? Hot?”

“Yes, Yes I did.” You chugged your drinking, hoping for the liquid courage. You didn’t wait for Dean this time, you opened the ice chest and grabbed out two beers. This time you opened one and handed it to him, then opened your own.

“Its okay, you’re pretty hot yourself.” Dean accepted his drink, but watched as you lifted yours to your lips and took a drink. “Pretty. Damn. Hot.” He said more to himself, but he knew you could hear him.

This time it was you who leaned closer, forcing the gap between the two of you to be almost nonexistent. Just a few measly inches apart. Close enough to smell the beer on his breath, to feel the heat coming off his body.

Dean only hesitated for a moment before a hand snaked up your neck and pulled you closer, closing the gap for good. His lips were soft at first, but quickly grew more passionate. His fingers wrapping into your hair, pulling at it.

You both were breathing heavy when Dean pulled away, his hand still lingering on your cheek. He ran his thumb over your lip, swollen from the nibbles I couldn’t help himself from doing. He looked into your eyes now, staring deep into them as if he was trying to read your soul.

“I uh…” Dean started, fully retreating now back to his safe distance of at least a foot between you two. He scratched at the back of his head. “I didn’t…”

“Its okay Dean. Really.” You reached for another drink, handing one to Dean as well. He took it, downed it in one drink. “Its really nice out here.” You added, breaking the silence that was happening between you two.

“You should see the stars out in the middle of nowhere. Just out on the open road, pull over, its beautiful.” Dean glanced at you, eyes lingering on your stretched out legs in front of you. “Just beautiful.”


End file.
